


吉原ラメント

by Holly_1013



Category: E-sports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_1013/pseuds/Holly_1013
Summary: 高振宁和姜承録的任务是杀死对方，但是他们没有这么做。





	吉原ラメント

**Author's Note:**

> 媚药。可能有一点点的dt？

　　街道尽头人气不温不火的店铺，门前的迎客铃被进门的人唤醒，伴随而来的是亦步亦趋的木屐声，一位身穿着酒红色的捻线绸和服的艺妓怀抱着三味线盒子走进店来。客人们循声抬头，酒红色的和服衬得少年露出的那一节脖颈分外白皙，客人们不禁屏息。这场面似乎不该在这样一个平淡无奇的小店里上演。但是艺妓仿佛见怪不怪，对着店主微微点头致意，店主忙不迭亲自带他前往二楼的包间，随着二人身影离开视线，客人们也心下了然：这位并不是一般的艺妓。  
　　  
　　平成年间，尽管政府一直表面上在打压着这些不该有的交易，但是人的欲望总是无法遏止，在那些探不到的角落，这样的事情每天都在发生。不过姜承録从来都不是一个依靠出卖身体为生的人，作为新兴的黑道组织的一员，他的目标只是帮助组织里收集资料和杀人罢了。况且那些色迷迷的大叔实在过分好骗，姜承録想，知道对方的行踪，发出邀请之后只需要等着猎物送货上门就可以了，对于骨子里喜欢打打杀杀的姜承録而言实在太没挑战。  
　　  
　　不过今天姜承録可能是得撞上钢板了，因为这次他盯上的人——或者换句话说盯上他的人——是警察。当地警方早就想要打压一下这在他们管辖地区内的黑道势力的崛起，姜承録是最容易被打听到消息的那个，自然成为了那只不幸被选中的出头鸟。而高振宁要做的事情很简单，只要杀了姜承録罢了，而杀人对于他这种过惯了刀尖舔血的日子的人而言是最最简单的事。因此他在来之前才刚刚看完姜承録的资料，还啐了几声，心说小伙子也就那样啊，真不知道为啥有那么多人去前赴后继的送死。  
　　  
　　就在这时，门被拉开了，姜承録进房前再次和店主点头示意，然后反手合上房门。高振宁听声抬头，就看见姜承録弯腰盘腿坐下，正好能让人看清脖颈和锁骨一片，这一眼让他想要打死前面说大话的自己。鬼鬼，这也太辣了吧，高振宁脑袋里蹦出这么个念头，噼里啪啦炸完了他的理智。  
　　  
　　于是姜承録眼中的高振宁便是个傻笑着的模样，正因为此，他显然并没有意识到对面的人的来意，只是心里想着这次来的人不那么大腹便便了，但还是傻。而高振宁也不知道对方心里对自己的印象究竟是个什么样子，只是在倒茶时顺便往对方的茶杯里加了点媚药。他本来该做的绝对不是这个，而应当是拿出别在外衣内里的小刀，干净利落地给对方来上一刀，然后翻窗出去，从事先找好的小路悠哉游哉地走回警察局，继续他未完的工作，就像他先前的无数次任务一样。  
　　  
　　不过高振宁能得手，也是因为姜承録实在是太不警惕了。常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋？喝下那杯茶之后片刻，他就感觉身体发热，明明贴身又应季的和服此时却使他觉得有些太紧了。这显然不是应该有的反应，姜承録猛的抬头看向高振宁，他确信这一切都是对方所为，心里想的却是作为一个惯用药的杀手今天却是要栽在药上。不过在高振宁眼里，因为药物的原因，姜承録身体逐渐提不上力气，这一眼毫无威慑力，反倒是因为身体里翻涌的异样感让他眼睛里起了一层水汽，看起来倒是像极了欲拒还迎。  
　　  
　　高振宁显然并没有打算善罢甘休，他贴近过来握住姜承録的脚腕，制止了他试图作乱的行为。姜承録的身体偏凉，可是被对方碰到的地方血管里仿佛起了火，沿着血流一路往上直烧到他心里。姜承録表面上是个艺妓，但其实只是凭着皮囊在圈里挂着名号罢了，连三味线都没用过几回，在性事方面更是一片空白。他又偏偏是平日里不太会自己释放的主，这一连锁反应下来导致的结果就是欲望如同骁勇善战的将士一般，把姜承録逼得节节败退。而高振宁手上动作不停，眼见对方这个反应，心下也了然：这次算是占了便宜了。  
　　  
　　但这不意味着高振宁就会手下留情，他的手此时正忙着解开姜承録穿的服服帖帖的和服。如果姜承録还有心思观察的话，他就能发现高振宁此时也并不好受。他头一次觉得和服原来是这么难脱的衣服，对方的手又一直在自己的身体上点火，可只是隔靴搔痒，火苗在他身体里越烧越旺，烧空了他仅剩的理智。他伸手想要碰一下自己的前端，却不小心碰到了对方的阴茎。虽然姜承録飞快地收回了手，但是高振宁还是呼吸一滞。现在的小孩都这么喜欢作死？高振宁心里飘过去无数句脏话，他差点没忍住就这么直接上了对方，但是他却依然保持着本不该存在的温情，以最快速度做着润滑，又空出一只手抚慰着姜承録地前端，双重作用下姜承録很快缴械。高振宁事前什么都没带，润滑只能用那壶已经凉透了的茶水和着刚刚对方射出的精液勉强进行，不过总算是聊胜于无。  
　　  
　　片刻过后，准备的也算差不多了，高振宁头上冒出一层细汗，而姜承録也绝不好受。手指抽出的瞬间，姜承録没来由的感到些许空虚，但随后高振宁的阴茎顶在穴口，本能的害怕让姜承録清醒了片刻，而高振宁则是不顾对方的反抗，缓慢地一寸寸顶入。阴茎的尺寸和手指绝不可同日而语，不可避免的会带来疼痛，但是疼痛过后酸麻感一点点附上来，绷断了姜承録头脑里最后一根理智的弦。他对对方说了他们今晚的第一句话：“你快点。”高振宁原本还在担心对方的承受能力，听了这话嘴角扯开一个笑容：“别急呀我的小宝贝，夜还很长呢。”然后就瞬间加快速度，往刚刚润滑时找到的那一点撞过去，也不过多停留就往更深处探去。  
　　  
　　姜承録从未体验过这种感觉，只觉得后穴的每一处都被碾过、熨平，快感瞬间盖过了先前的酸胀和疼痛，而他的阴茎早就再次立起，前端吐出些许清液，随着高振宁的动作被抹在对方的腹部，只差最后一点刺激就能再次射出，但是高振宁显然没打算让他好过，他一只手轻轻覆住了姜承録的手腕，另一只手卡住对方的腰，下半身的动作丝毫不停，嘴里还说着不知廉耻的话：“宝贝，还没试过只用后面高潮吧？没事，今晚我们可以全都尝试一遍。我刚刚说过了，夜还很长呢，不急。”  
　　  
　　十来分钟过去了，随着高振宁的再一次压过敏感点。姜承録眼前闪过一阵白光，后穴生理性的绞紧，前端也同时释放。而高振宁也没多加忍耐，在再一次抽插之后释放。但这并不是结束而是开始，因为没过多久，姜承録就清楚的感觉到对方的阴茎在他身体里又再一次硬了起来。在他还在发懵之时，高振宁就把他整个翻了个面，对方的阴茎在他体内转了个圈，一阵阵快感传入脑部，让他止不住地想，太过了，怎么能有这样的感觉，像是把他抛入空中又拉回来，他的五感都变得迟钝，只有快感和后穴内的阴茎是真切可以感知到的。高振宁在对方的腰下垫了一块枕头，以便于进入的更深，后入的体位可以照顾到很多常规方式照顾不到的地方，囊袋拍在臀肉上发出的声音一下下的传入姜承録脑中，而他也不再压抑自己的呻吟。实在是过于甜腻了，高振宁心说，少年的声线刚刚长开，还带着一股小孩的软软的感觉，嵌在陡然拔高的尾音里简直是要把他的魂也给勾走。很快姜承録就要释放第三次了，但是高振宁却捏住了对方阴茎的根部不让他释放，姜承録在快感的前一秒被打断，但是在高振宁不断的动作里又再一次攀上高峰。这是他第一次干性高潮。  
　　  
　　随后他们在那面贴有浮世绘壁纸的墙上又来了一次，高振宁的身高优势使得姜承録整个人悬在半空，他除了紧紧抱住面前的人以外别无他选。这让高振宁得以进的格外的深。在之后清洗的时候，他们又擦枪走火再来了一发，直到最后，姜承録前端已经射不出精液，只能勉强射出一点清液。高振宁一直认为既然是什么都不懂的小孩，落到他手里他都认为有必要并且十分乐意带对方打开新世界的大门。等到窗外黑夜里显出一片鱼肚白，两个人才昏昏睡去。  
　　  
　　姜承録醒得早些，全身上下的酸痛无一不在彰示着昨晚激烈的一夜并非梦境。他已经拿到了他要的资料，接下来要做的只是杀了高振宁而已。他打开三味线盒子，拿出藏在暗层里的匕首，贴在对方的颈动脉旁边。虽然因为昨晚的性事，他有点手抖，锋利的刀刃留下了一些血痕——只要下定决心就可以报复他昨晚所受到的一切屈辱。可是他看着对方的脸，突然想起他们昨晚做了那么多次，却还没接过一个吻。  
　　  
　　姜承録最后还是没能下手，他起身开门时，高振宁对着他背影说：“我可是很难缠的，确定不杀了我吗？”声音里还带着笑意。姜承録脚步一顿，但最终也没有回头。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　彩蛋：高振宁日后向上级申请了去姜承録所在的黑道组织做卧底。据知情人透露，姜承録看见一脸傻笑的高振宁站在他眼前的时候差点因为左脚绊右脚而摔倒。  
　　高振宁：我都说了我很难缠的，谁让你不听我呢？


End file.
